My Sweet Pornographer
by Suzy Blue
Summary: Quem diria que um livro poderia encher de dúvidas dois garotos que costumavam ser sexualmente decididos? [ DMxHP slash ]


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**MY SWEET PORNOGRAPHER**

**by Suzy Blue**

**Capítulo 1**  
" Um Segredo em Comum "

Harry estava acostumado a ter um azar especial que surgia nas piores horas. Aquela situação era a prova viva disso, já que a biblioteca nunca era tão escura assim, só naquela noite específica.

Harry ajustou a capa de invisibilidade em seus ombros e se esgueirou por entre duas prateleiras estrategicamente posicionadas muito perto uma da outra. A seção proibida costumava ser assim, cheia de armadilhas para aqueles que não a conhecem. Harry, felizmente, não era um desses leigos.

Ele se abaixou vagarosamente até encontrar o chão, olhou para os lados e para cima, verificando a presença de outras pessoas, e então retirou a capa.

Harry havia esperado por aquele momento a semana inteira; ele imaginava a prateleira e o lugar exato do seu livro mais amado durante as aulas, praticamente se vendo retira-lo da estante. Agora lá estava ele, o dedo indicador percorrendo a espinha de diversos livros e vindo de encontro ao favorito.

Faltavam apenas três, dois, um...

" Um... um... " repetiu Harry para si mesmo, olhando indignado para a fresta entre dois livros para os quais ele pouco ligava. "Mas onde é que...?"

Seria possível que alguém tinha descoberto o seu favorito? Como? Era impossível, ilógico, surreal, inimaginável! A não ser que...

" Procurando alguma coisa, Potter? " disse aquela voz fria e que parecia gerar uma instantânea ânsia de vômito. "

Harry tornou sua atenção rapidamente para a direita, apertando os olhos de raiva. Lá estava ele em toda a sua grandiosidade, Draco Malfoy. Ele era o garoto que fazia jus ao ditado de que "As aparências enganam", com suas vestes perfeitamente alinhadas, cabelo louro sedoso e longo até o queixo, olhos acinzentados que te deixam zonzo só de olhar e aquele corpo escultural, mesmo após cinco fatias consecutivas de torta de abóbora.

Já sua personalidade era aquela de um trasgo mágico dos Alpes—aquele que é maior, mais sinistro, mais cruel, obviamente superior a você em magia ofensiva e, o que é pior, com consciência disso.

" Malfoy, o que pensa que está fazendo! " Harry exclamou, mesmo assim tomando cuidado para manter sua voz baixa.

" Ah, o de se sempre: acabando com os seus, hum, _prazeres_ " ele deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso, abrindo o livro na primeira página. " Vejamos o que temos aqui... Oh, que surpresa! "

Harry levantou bruscamente e atirou-se em direção a Draco, que apenas deu um passo para o lado e deixou que Harry caísse de boca no chão.

" _The Wizard's Guide for Anal Sex_ " Draco fez uma leve pausa. Seu rosto contorceu-se de uma expressão de desdenho para pura comédia e ele começou a rir incontrolavelmente. "Potter, você nunca me disse que era uma bichinha! "

Harry levantou-se novamente e passou os dois braços por trás de Draco, tapando a boca dele com as mãos abafando seu riso incontrolável.

" Pode rir o quanto você quiser, mas baixo! Quer que nos descubram aqui! " Harry murmurou próximo ao ouvido de Draco, inclinando-se para trás para verificar se as risadas não atraíram a atenção de alguém.

Draco deu uma cotovelada no estômago de Harry e empurrou-o com força para longe de si, desta vez com o riso muito mais controlado.

" A última coisa que eu quero é estar com um livro desses _e_ com você no mesmo ambiente, Potter! " Draco fechou o livro com força e entregou-o a Harry. "Pronto, fica com esse livro sodomita, não me interessa mesmo saber como se mede a capacidade de penetração de um— "

Draco percebeu o próprio deslize instantaneamente, mas manteve-se calado para evitar algo pior. Harry arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo malevolamente, disposto a _não_ perdoar. Ele abriu o livro mais uma vez e folheou até a página duzentos e vinte e três, então o virou para Draco.

" Não se interessa por isso, Malfoy? Então como sabe o conteúdo? " Harry perguntou inocentemente.

Draco recusava-se a olhar para o livro. Ele manteve os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa, tentando disfarçar as suas bochechas rosadas de vergonha. Harry se aproximou de Draco, rodeando-o como um predador prestes a atacar.

" Dá uma olhada, aqui... " Harry disse, colocando o livro exatamente na frente dos olhos de Draco.

Draco praguejou frustrado, jogando os braços para o alto como se lhe estivessem apontando uma varinha.

" Grande coisa! Eu tenho necessidade de um conhecimento muito vasto nessa área em geral " ele deu de ombros. " Não quer dizer que sou do seu tipo. "

Harry não se deu por satisfeito.

" Sabe, não precisaria muito para sair por aí alegando que Draco Malfoy está escondendo sua verdadeira sexualidade. Muitos não acreditariam, mas eu sei que a grande maioria ficaria ao menos relutante " ele disse. " Especialmente quando você não pudesse explicar por que de foi pego com Harry Potter, seu maior rival, na seção proibida da biblioteca no meio da noite! "

Isso foi suficiente para Draco sentir uma pontinha de esperança; quanto mais argumentos fossem apontados a ele, mais chances ele tinha de revidar. Draco deu uma risadinha boba e então sorriu.

" Mas será que o famoso Harry Potter estaria disposto a por sua própria reputação em risco por uma _besteirinha_ dessas, ou será que... " Draco dedilhou o ombro de Harry vagarosamente. " Ele _quer_ visto comigo? "

O queixo de Harry caiu levemente e ele não conseguiu esconder em tempo. Ele tirou a mão de Draco do seu ombro.

" C"Claro que não! Eu não sou desse _tipo_ também " Harry revirou os olhos como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo, rindo nervosamente. "Eu só acho que vale a pena acabar com a sua vida sexual! "

" Pois fique sabendo, Potter, que nenhum boato infundado ia ter efeito em mim. Eu tenho uma ótima fama, companheiras não me faltariam " Draco riu, jogando os cabelos para trás.

" Ah, acredite, sua única companheira seria a sua mão depois de tudo que eu posso dizer " ameaçou Harry, segurando o livro com mais força, como se aquele fosse o momento decisivo da noite.

Draco suspirou, como se admitisse sua derrota. Harry não tinha certeza se ele havia desistido por falta de argumentos ou simplesmente por preguiça de continuar, mas Harry não se importava com motivos, dês de que pudesse ganhar de Draco Malfoy de uma vez por todas.

" Ambos temos motivos para querer manter esse encontro em segredo, então faremos isso " Draco explicou. " Espero que você possa guardar este segredo, Potter?

" Eu estou mais preocupado é com você, Malfoy! Acho muito provável que dará com a língua nos dentes o momento que sairmos da biblioteca! "

" Pois então confie em mim dessa vez, porque não tenho motivos para sair me gabando que 'Eu e Potter lemos o mesmo livro! Ai que legal!', sabe? "

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, não querendo prolongar o assunto. Ele percebeu que então era apenas uma questão de minutos até que Draco saísse da biblioteca e ele pudesse ter o momento que ele havia esperado a semana inteira.

Mas Draco continuou para lá, encarando Harry inexpressivamente.

" Não vai embora agora? " Harry perguntou.

" Depois de você, Potter " Draco insistiu, fazendo menção à porta, mas Harry não moveu um músculo. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Não me diga que quer ficar às sós com o livro? "

Harry balançou negativamente a cabeça.

" Não, só quero ter certeza que _você_ não vai pegar o _meu_ livro e sujar todas as páginas!"

" O que é que você está insinuando, seu...! " Draco fechou os punhos de raiva. "Você que é a bichona aqui, _Potty-boy_, não eu! Meus motivos para ler esse negócio são culturais e para o bem das minhas subordinadas! "

" Subordinadas o meu nariz, Malfoy! " Harry devolveu o livro à prateleira. "Vamos embora, então, os dois! "

Draco acenou com a cabeça, indiferente. Harry pegou sua capa do chão e jogou somente sobre os ombros.

" Agora pra voltar, você se vira, Malfoy! " ele desafiou.

" Você pode ter uma capinha gay que te deixa invisível, Potter, mas você falta isso aqui ó " Draco bateu o indicador contra o canto da cabeça. " Cérebro! Mesmo que eu seja descoberto no corredor agora mesmo, nada vai me acontecer. "

O entusiasmo de Harry se dissipou e ele forçado a revirar os olhos para esconder o fato de que havia esquecido algo muito importante.

" Claro, você é monitor-chefe " Harry suspirou, desanimado.

" Exato! " Draco exclamou, dando uns tapinhas no topo da cabeça flutuante de Harry. " Bom menino, Harry, está aprendendo aos poucos. "

Harry o encarou com desprezo, como sempre, e então desapareceu em baixo da sua capa de invisibilidade. Draco virou-se para o outro lado e foi em direção à saída da biblioteca.

Foi apenas então uma idéia floresceu em Harry: se ele seguisse Draco, poderia não só descobrir a senha atual da Sonserina, mas também a verdade sobre o 'Garoto Maravilha' que ele tanto insistia em esconder.

Afinal, ele podia não contar nada do que havia acontecido na biblioteca, mas nada lhe impedia de criar algum outro rumor quase tão terrível. Para Harry, seria um prazer não ver Draco com uma garota diferente a cada refeição do dia.

Não que ele reparasse—ou muito menos se importasse—com a vida sexual de Draco, Harry se policiou, balançando a cabeça rapidamente. Como ele já havia afirmado tantas vezes, ele não era daquele tipo, até onde sabia. Ele só gostava de acabar com a diversão de seu rival sempre que possível.

Harry esperou que Draco saísse da biblioteca para então pegar seu rastro, o que não foi muito difícil com aquele cabelo loiro brilhante.

Draco parecia ter percebido a presença de Harry, pois diversas vezes havia olhado por cima do ombro, feito curvas inesperadas ou entrado em passagens secretas estranhas. Enfim Draco chegou ao seu destino, que era nada mais, nada menos que o banheiro dos monitores masculino. Harry seguiu-o bem de perto, para ter certeza que não acabaria preso do lado de fora.

O banheiro, como esperado, continua o mesmo. A banheira de água límpida e bolhas de sabão por toda a parte. Harry estava tão maravilhado em estar de volta ao banheiro que não se lembrou que, se Draco estava com a banheira cheia d´água e borbulhando, ele iria tomar banho. Portanto ele não deveria ficar surpreso quando Draco retirou toda a roupa e mergulhou nas banheira—mas ele ficou; tanto que deu um pulo para trás com os olhos arregalados, agora evidente o motivo pelo qual Draco era tão popular com as garotas.

Quando ele estava com todo o seu corpo, salvo por parte do pescoço e a cabeça, Draco estendeu a mão para fora, pegou sua varinha do bolso interno das vestes caídas perto da beira e materializou uma cópia idêntica do livro tão disputado.

Harry arregalou os olhos novamente, desta vez de raiva, e teve que lutar bravamente contra a vontade de pular no pescoço de Draco, que agora estava calmamente folheando o livro com uma mão enquanto a outra continuava submersa, fazendo algo que Harry realmente preferia não saber.

Harry resolveu que a melhor forma de tentar apagar aquela imagem de sua mente era virando de costas, tapando os ouvidos e esperando até Draco terminar o banho para ir embora.

Mas, como sempre, a sorte de Harry era bastante inconstante. E logo ele havia encontrado outro obstáculo: o sono. Foi uma batalha árdua; não importava quantas vezes Harry virasse, dizendo mentalmente que Draco já estaria se trocando, o sonserino continuava no banho, ora lendo, ora simplesmente admirando a paisagem do banheiro.

Por que não vai embora logo, Harry pensou consigo mesmo, o que poderia estar levando tanto tempo?

Um hora depois, mais ou menos, Harry perdeu total controle de seus sentidos. Tudo que ele viu foi seu mundo virar na horizontal e então escurecer.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos novamente, um feixe de luz estava o acertando diretamente seu olho. Ele cobriu-o com a parte de trás da mão e se sentou no chão. Sua cabeça latejava por ter ficado tanto tempo contra o piso duro e suas pernas já estavam levemente adormecidas. Aos seus pés estava a copia do livro.

" Acordou, Bela Adormecida? "

Harry virou-se rapidamente para trás, o rosto queimando de vergonha. Draco estava parado com os braços cruzados e um sorrindo maliciosamente.

" Ah, não se preocupe. Eu sabia o tempo inteiro que você estava me seguindo, então resolvi dar um _showzinho_ de aperitivo " Draco riu. " Gostou? "

" Você… você… " Harry levou a mão à cabeça dolorida para massageá"la e, entre leves gemidos de dor, usou a única ofensa que conseguiu se lembrar. " É realmente desprezível. "

" Ah, obrigado! " Draco exclamou, com falsa felicidade, e estendeu a mão para Harry. " Vamos sair daqui. O banheiro é um lugar muito pior para ser pego que a biblioteca, não concorda? "

Claro que era muito pior... quando se havia feito algo. Harry tinha vivenciado o que era ter culpa de alguma coisa e ele sabia o quanto era ruim. Naquele momento, todavia, ele estava leve, sabendo que quem estava com a maior culpa era Draco, por ter permitido que um não"monitor entrasse no banheiro.

" Eu não planejo ser "pego" por algo que eu não fiz " atacou Harry, levantando-se sozinho do chão. " Agora abra a porta! "

Draco continuou apenas fitando o outro garoto inexpressivamente, como se estivesse esperando por algo. Harry preferiu fingir que não havia percebido coisa alguma e resolveu organizar seus pensamentos, sentindo que algo estava faltando. Ele olhou para si e verificou os bolsos, sua varinha continuava exatamente onde lembrava tê"la deixando. Foi então que sua memória voltou bruscamente.

" Minha capa! " Harry exclamou, olhando a sua volta. " Onde está? "

Draco deu de ombros.

" Não sei " ele disse " Seus pertences não têm nada haver comigo. "

Harry virou-se para Draco com o coração pesado. Aquela capa tinha sido um presente de seu próprio pai, seria o cúmulo perdê"la numa situação tão boba como aquela... especialmente para Draco Malfoy.

" O que é que você fez com ela? " perguntou Harry, controlando para não se exaltar muito cedo.

" Ah, nada de mais " disse Draco, balançando a mão direita no ar. " Só guardei"a comigo por precaução. Não quero você me espiando, um Potter visível já me é suficiente. "

Harry pensou em mil argumentos que poderia usar para forçá-lo a devolver a capa, mas havia outras coisas o preocupando naquele momento que eram muito mais importantes. Ele verificou a altura do Sol pela pequenina janela do banheiro.

" Você sabe que eu não faria isso de novo, Malfoy, só está usando isso como desculpa " Harry afirmou com convicção. " Mas temos outra coisa muito mais preocupante agora, então deixo você guardar a capa por uma noite. Para que certeza que eu não tenho intenção alguma de ficar te bisbilhotando, daí pego a capa de volta amanhã. _Impreterivelmente_! "

O sonserino colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para o teto, fingindo estar pensando, então concordou.

" Faz sentido. " disse ele, sem esconder sua satisfação.

Os dois garotos deixaram o banheiro silenciosamente, deixando-o tão deserto quanto de costume. Harry estava prestes a sair andando direto para o corredor quando Draco colocou o braço na frente do peito de Harry e puxou-o para trás; então jogou a capa de invisibilidade sobre a própria cabeça e verificou a presença de outros no corredor ele mesmo.

" Vamos, Potter " ele murmurou. " Está tudo limpo.

Harry hesitou, sem saber se aquela não era apenas mais uma das brincadeirinhas sem graça de Draco para render"lhe uma suspensão; mas enfim ele cedeu e fez a curva para a direita, em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

Seus pensamentos já estavam vagando em outro lugar, tentando compreender tudo que tinha acontecido em uma questão de horas, quando ele sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Harry se virou bruscamente, mas descobriu que estava visualmente sozinho.

" O que foi agora, Malfoy? " ele perguntou rispidamente.

" O nosso trato continua valendo? " perguntou Draco, sussurrando. " Você sabe, de não contar nada sobre o que um descobriu do outro esta noite? "

Harry fez uma pausa que parecia estratégica, mas que era nada mais que uma falta de palavras. Aquilo era praticamente uma confissão de que Draco tinha algo a esconder de fato e toda aquela cena de antes havia sido apenas para tentar despistar Harry. Por mais que uma voz no interior dele gritasse para que ele tirasse proveito daquela situação, ele sabia que era imoral e, acima de tudo, inútil; ele também tinha um segredo sendo guardado por Draco. Se contassem para alguém sobre um, a verdade do outro ficaria exposta.

Draco não era nada idiota, ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, e Harry percebeu isto rapidamente. Ele acabou não tendo escolha.

" Sim, continua. " respondeu Harry com simplicidade. " Agora é só você fazer o mesmo e não dar nem sequer uma dica pra alguém! "

" Está me achando com cara de que, Potter? De Weasley? " Draco deu uma risadinha desdenhosa. Harry fechou a cara na hora. " Bom saber que você não virou uma menininha por dentro também, Potter. Ia ser muito chato! "

Então o corredor caiu em um profundo silêncio e Harry chegou à conclusão de que Draco já teria seguido para sua própria casa, então ele fez o mesmo.

Harry se perguntava se era possível uma coisa dessas acontecer; ele e Malfoy terem algo em comum. Ele nunca sequer se atrevera a ter uma pena parecida com a de Draco, quanto mais um _segredo_ daqueles. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que Draco guardaria segredo, uma vez que era algo vantajoso para ambos.

Mas e quando deixasse de ser? Será que Malfoy cederia? Será que _ele próprio_ cederia? Só o tempo poderia dizer.

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que tenham gostado do resultado até agora. Aos amantes de slash de plantão prometo um pouco mais de ação nos capítulos seguintes; afinal, se eu já jogasse os dois numa cama sem mais nem menos ficaria um tanto suspeito, não acham? ;D E esta fic, por incrível que pareça, tem significado! Pode ser que ainda ela não aparente isso, mas espere só o próximo capítulo. Prometo que MSP só tende a melhorar com o passar dos capítulos, não se preocupem!

Só gostaria de pedir desculpas pela formatação nojenta deste capítulo, mas o não está aceitando o formato padrão brasileiro (travessões, parágrafos, etc.), então fui obrigada a deixa-lo feio assim mesmo. Quem estiver interessado no original não se preocupe, logo acharei um jeito de publicá-lo.


End file.
